Morgan's Boyfriend
by WhatsInAName99
Summary: I'm not 100% sure I'm going to continue this, so it's on an undefined hiatus. I can only focus on one WIP at a time, I guess.


I have a vague idea of where I am going with this, but you know reviews feed my imagination! I have actually taken directions in fics that I had not originally planned on taking based off of ideas I got from reviews. So, by reviewing, you guys are taking an active role in helping me write! Also this is my first time writing pre-slash or developing relationship. All my slash is always established relationship. I love tips and ConCrit!

* * *

It was early Friday morning when the BAU team returned to their headquarters after an excruciatingly long and hard case. After almost two weeks, they had finally managed to track down the sadistic, delusional unsub who had been capturing sibling pairs and forcing them into gruesome fights to the death. They had even managed to make it just in time to save the unsub's latest victims: a pair of identical twins who had both been on the brink of death when the team stormed the seemingly-abandoned farm house on the outskirts of Fairview, Texas.

Once the paperwork was filed and the debriefing complete, even Hotch had finally had enough. "Everybody go home," the unit chief announced. "And unless it's something extremely good or extremely bad, I don't want to see or hear from anyone until eight o'clock Monday morning."

No one argued as they gathered their belongings and, at long last, prepared to head home.

"Henry's at preschool and Will works night patrol this week so…" JJ looked across the desk to Blake, who smiled and winked knowingly.

"How about you, Spence," JJ asked and turned to Reid, who was gulping down the last of his coffee. "How do you plan to spend what's essentially a three-day weekend?"

"There's got to be a Dr. Who marathon or something like that, right?" Morgan asked before Reid had a chance to answer.

"Actually there is," Reid replied, "But it's series two and I never cared much for Patrick Troughton, so I probably won't watch it. I really don't know what I'll do other than go home and sleep. Did you know that once a sleep pattern is interrupted it could take the body up to a week to readjust once the pattern is reintroduced? And the longer the irregular sleep pattern the longer it can take to adjust to a pattern again."

"Why don't you go see a movie?" Morgan suggested. "You know, something that was filmed in this decade?"

Reid laughed. "I've actually checked the local listings and nothing seams appealing to me."

"I want to see Riddick," Blake jumped in. "Vin Diesel is H-O-T!

Reid nodded and blushed. It was no secret to anyone that their youngest team member was bisexual, though generally preferring men to woman. "Even so, that particular sub-genre of sci-fi has never interested me. The plot, or lack thereof, focuses more on action and effects than science or storyline. Even the new Star Trek movies are directed and filmed in such away that the original essence of the story has been all but lost."

"I'm totally with Boy Wonder." Everyone turned in surprise to see Garcia entering the bullpen.

"What are you doing up here, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked. "I thought you would be half way home by now."

"I was but I had a question for Reid. Spencer, I have two tickets to the community theater production of Sherlock Holms and the Case of The Thistle Killer. One was for Ashley, but her team just got called out. Hawaii of all places, that lucky little scamper, so I thought you might like to come with me."

Reid grinned widely. "Sure. I would love to. Their last Sherlock Holms production, The Case of the Careless Suffragette, was phenomenal."

"Great. So what will my Chocolate Love Muffin be doing this weekend?" the bubbly tech asked Morgan, who laughed at her new pet name.

"Probably not much. Maybe I'll hit the bar to take a load off, but I think I'll just stay home and take it easy for a couple days."

"Maybe you should take Cliff to see Riddick," Reid suggested. Cliff was the only real relationship Morgan had had in years, though he had not spoken to anyone directly about him to anyone but Reid. Everyone had caught on that Morgan, legendary lady's man, was also attracted to men and was in a relationship with a man, though it had never been openly talked about.

Until now.

"Say what now?"

The room went silent. Reid had mentioned Morgan's boyfriend without really thinking about it, and now he was sure he had just said something he shouldn't have.

"I just…um…"

Morgan did not listen to Reid stammer on. Instead, he stormed out of the bullpen without another word or glance from anyone.

"What the heck?" Blake thought out loud.

JJ shook her head. "He knows that we all know he's bi. It's not like Reid just outed him."

"I can't let this just hang in the air all weekend. I need to talk to him."

Reid ignored the puzzled and concerned looks from his colleagues and rushed out after Morgan.


End file.
